Prerecorded optical audio discs, commonly referred to as "CD's", are in common use. The standard size 5" discs record optically readable imprinted information and are used widely for musical recordings. Heretofore, the usual packaging has included a cardboard box approximately 111/2".times.6" which holds a smaller, rigid plastic case (5".times.51/2") that contains the CD. The CD case is made of a heavy plastic material and it is known to include explanatory printed matter in the same packaging with the disc.
The diameter of the prerecorded optical discs are becoming smaller and, therefore, may lend themselves to different and more easy to handle packaging than rigid plastic boxes. Audio discs are available which are only 3" in diameter, and new audio discs will soon be available even smaller in the near future. These pocket-size discs will require new packaging designs in order that they can be easily handled and protected when not in use. A further desire is to have a packaging system that will not only hold the optical disc, but will also contain printed information about the musical recording, the artist, and other promotional material. It is a further objective that optical disc packaging be as ecologically safe as possible.
The closest prior art pertinent to the applicant's invention of which he is aware includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,799 issued to Nomula et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,553 issued to Nickerson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,954 issued to Moss, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,681 issued to Henkel. No prior art teaches or suggests the novel and unobvious features of the present invention.